Brown Eyed Girl
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Krum le pidió ir juntos al Baile y Hermione aceptó. Una decisión que exarcebó a Draco hasta límites insospechados, límites de tal calibre que lo llevaron a cometer acciones irreversibles y lapidarias tanto para él como para la propia Hermione. ¿Valía la pena quitarle la máscara a Hermione solamente para devolverle el daño que ella le provocó sin intención por su parte? Por ella sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Brown Eyed Girl**

Baile de Navidad sonaba mejor que "Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos" sobre todo cuando, en esta ocasión, no eran tres sino cuatro los magos participantes en el torneo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de tener que ¿sufrir? la locura, principalmente femenina, con la búsqueda de pareja para el baile cuando la mayoría preferiría, simplemente, presentarse y nada más. Aunque otros encontraban el baile la excusa perfecta para poder acercarse a esa persona por la que siente una patente atracción. Por lo menos aquellos que podían actuar de esta forma.

¿Por qué había mantenido en secreto el que hubiera sido invitada al baile por Krum? Viendo la reacción que obtuvo al entrar agarrada de su brazo en el Gran Comedor supo que había hecho lo correcto. La sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, no muy en el fondo, incluso le dolían porque le hacían ver como si todo el mundo pensase que no podía ser algo real. Que alguien como Krum pudiera haberle pedido ser su pareja para el baile. Claro que, al mismo tiempo, se sentía orgullosa al ver como le colgaba la mandíbula tanto a Parkinson como al resto de chicas de Slytherin, y algunas de otras casas. Pero, de todas las reacciones, si encontró una que le hiciera sentirse de lo más incómoda no fue, precisamente, la de sus dos amigos, sino la de Draco Malfoy. Mientras colgada de su brazo la mandíbula de Parkinson iba acercándose cada vez más al suelo, Malfoy le dedicó una impasible mirada que la hizo sentirse extraña. Era algo más que simples nervios o agobio y, para su sorpresa, tuvo que apartar la vista al sentirse ¿avergonzada? Aunque no entendía el por qué.

Se trataba de un baile y, por tanto, Hermione decidió dejarse llevar y disfrutar del mismo… bailando y, por fortuna, a diferencia de la pobre Ginny con Neville, sus pies no iban a sufrir ningún tipo de maltrato, en forma de pisotones, por parte de Krum. Claro que todo el alivio que logró en esos momentos se fue al traste cuando se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos quienes la sorprendieron, y para mal, aunque solamente viniendo de parte de Ron que llegó a acusarla, por haber aceptado la invitación de Krum, o Vicky para Ron, de asistir al baile como su pareja, de "confraternizar" con el enemigo. Y eso que rebatió cada absurda de sus teorías dejándolo solamente con un berrinche de su parte aunque suficiente para lograr hacerle daño. Con un último "¡No lo llames Vicky!" por parte de Hermione se levantó de la silla y volvió a la pista de baile en donde desapareció entre todas aquellas parejas bailando.

Orsino, el batería del grupo "Las Brujas de Macbeth" que estaba tocando en el escenario preparado para ellos, se percató de la presencia de Malfoy entre aquella marabunta de alumnos, no por su característico cabello rubio, tantos alumnos de Beauxbatons, como algunas alumnas, lo impedían sino por la molesta acompañante que el joven alumno de Slytherin había traído al baile. Pansy Parkinson. De la que ya había tenido suficiente y que de este año no pasaría en decirle, y explicarle, a su madre que se olvide de cualquier tipo de locura en la que pueda pensar prometiéndolos porque era algo que jamás pasaría. Sería un destino mucho peor que ser condenado de por vida en Azkaban.

Hermione aún se encontraba bufando a causa de su enfrentamiento con Ron que a punto estuvo de chocarse con una persona que se encontraba de pie y detenida en medio de la pista de baile. Cuando alzó la vista, enfocándola, para disculparse y seguir adelante, seguramente en busca de Krum, se encontró con que no era ningún desconocido, lamentablemente para ella, sino todo lo contrario pues era alguien que jamás podría llegar a olvidar por lo que le restase de vida, para bien o para mal.

—Malfoy.

Vale, estaba en público y rodeada de suficientes testigos para no sentirse intimidada por la presencia, y cercanía, del Slytherin pero, a pesar de ello, es que no podía evitarlo. Tenía la sensación que esto no era ninguna venganza de su parte por su inocente burla sobre Moody y el haberle llamado "huroncito nervioso". Ni siquiera el mismísimo Malfoy se atrevería a intentar hacerle algún daño con tantos testigos pero, si así era, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa y tragaba en seco sintiéndose tan pequeña ante su figura?

Podía ver crispación en rostro de Malfoy, ciertamente se encontraba molesto, enfadado por algo, y a Hermione no le apetecía ser el chivo expiatorio de algo provocado seguramente por Parkinson, era lo último que le faltaba para hacer de esta noche perfecta para Hermione. Pero cuando Malfoy abrió la boca para decirle lo que fuera… fueron interrumpidos.

Al término de Magic Works, y durante el pequeño receso que tuvo la banda, Myron, vocalista del grupo, bajó a la pista, percatándose de su error al verse agobiado por multitud de alumnas, y alumnos, pero logrando sobreponerse hasta dar alcance a Malfoy a quien, prácticamente, arrastró hasta el escenario. Donde acabaría por subirlo por mucho que Malfoy se negase a ello por multitud de motivos, válidos según él.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy, ya tendrás tiempo luego de bailar con esta preciosidad— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que sintió como se le subían los colores—. Te lo devolveremos de _una pieza_.

Si de algo podía decirse de Malfoy es que no le gustaba que se tomasen libertades con su persona y el que Myron lo llevase bien sujeto pasándole un brazo por los hombros encajaba a la perfección en esa definición.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Se trataba de una pregunta absurda pues sabía muy bien lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza a Myron y de donde había salido dicha idea. Si la culpa iba a ser suya por querer siempre que su madre le diera todo lo que le pedía. Karma. O eso dirían los que creen en ello.

—Vamos, Draco. ¿En serio pensabas que no íbamos a aprovechar la situación? Nos encontramos en tu colegio y en una sala donde se encuentra la gran mayoría de los alumnos quienes apreciarían ver una parte nueva de ti.

Si de algo sabía Malfoy, cuando no es cogido por sorpresa por alguna sabelotodo usando a un loco profesor que se divierte enviándolo a la enfermería, era de mantener la compostura pero, en este caso, la perdió ligeramente.

Hermione aún estaba tratando de controlar el rubor de su rostro mientras no perdía de vista a Malfoy siendo arrastrado, sin su consentimiento, por Myron hacia el escenario, cuando Krum la encontró y le ofreció su bebida fría que vio que le llegaba justo a tiempo a tenor del rostro acalorado que presentaba la muchacha. Y eso mismo fue de lo que se percató Hermione al ver a Malfoy en el escenario. El rostro del Slytherin tenía color. No un color como el de ella, o peor aún como el de Ron ya que este parece estar a punto de entrar en erupción, si no un color… ¡más humano! Nada que ver con la palidez habitual que muestra Malfoy. Si así era como Malfoy mostraba su vergüenza no era nada justo porque, simplemente, recuperaba el color natural que debería tener siendo una persona y no un vampiro o inferi.

—No tienes nada de que agobiarte, Draco. La letra te la sabes muy bien, ¿no?— se dirigió al resto de integrantes que habían estado decidiendo que canción usar para divertirse un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí y estoy seguro que no te sacaremos de tu tema, Draco— se burló Orsino para molestia del muchacho y diversión de los demás.

Sabía que no tenía salida. Ahora mucho menos que antes al estar en el escenario puesto que ya podía escuchar los cuchicheos por parte de los alumnos en la pista de baile.

—Muy bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Pasarme una hoja de una vez— pidió para confusión del grupo.

—Te aseguro que te sabes la canción, Draco, no necesitas… ¡oh, ya entiendo!

—No quiere que sepan que te conoces canciones muggles. ¿No es una monada de chico?— dijo Merton ganándose algunas risas de sus compañeros—. Aquí tienes tu hoja, Draco. Apréndetela muy bien— tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas mientras le ofrecía una hoja que contenía el menú del grupo.

—Aquí vamos.

Con estas dos palabras Myron le lanzó a Malfoy un conjuro de proyección que, a diferencia del _sonorus_, amplificaba la voz pero sin que le afectase a su tono para que no sonase como si estuviera a voz en grito. Perfecto para los cantantes. De lo contrario se habría podido escuchar con claridad como le rechinaban los dientes a Malfoy.

_Hey, where did we go_

_days when the rains came?_

_down in the hollow_

_playin' a new game_

_Laughin' and a-runnin' hey-hey_

_skippin' and a-jumpin'_

_in the misty mornin' fog with_

_our, our hearts a-thumpin'_

_and you, a brown eyed girl_

_you my brown eyed girl_

Si Hermione se dedicase a mirar para el resto de los presentes se habría dado de cuenta de que no era la única que tenía una patente cara de asombro, sorpresa e incredulidad porque si de algo se había podido estar seguro era que Draco Malfoy no era de los que se ponían a cantar, y mucho menos que cantase como un perfecto solista profesional. Todo su buen hacer, vestuario, peluquería, maquillaje, nuevos incisivos quedaba arruinado al mostrarse boquiabierta de tal manera pero por suerte, como le ocurría a ella con los demás, todos estaban más atentos a lo que ocurría en el escenario que en lo que pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer Hermione Granger.

_¿Está mirando para mí?_, no pudo evitar pensar Hermione al sentirse destinataria de la intensa mirada que proyectaba Malfoy y que le recordaba a la que le dedicó antes de haber sido abducido por Myron. Estaba segura de que nunca antes la había llegado a mirar de esta manera, y eso que también podía estarle diciendo que le iba a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco, si no fuera porque eso haría que tuviera que hacer algo más que tocarla. No, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas. No la estaba mirando y, sobre todo, no le estaba cantando directamente a ella pues en Hogwarts, y en el comedor mismo, habían muchas más chicas de ojos marrones. Además de que resultaba absurda la sola idea de que Malfoy pudiera estarle cantando precisamente a ella.

—¿"Porr" qué está Malfoy "mirándote" tan fijamente, Herr… mío… ne?— le preguntó Krum a Hermione llegando a sobresaltarla porque no se había percatado de que la había encontrado y colocado a su lado. Por muy poco no llegó a tirarle las bebidas que había ido a buscar para los dos.

En cambio Hermione no podía sino pensar en que, por lo dicho por Krum, ella no se había equivocado. Malfoy estaba mirando para ella, casi de manera obsesiva, mientras cantaba esta canción, "Brown Eyed Girl", de Van Morrison lo que, siendo un cantante y compositor muggle hacía todo esto mucho más surrealista.

_And whatever happened_

_to tuesday and so slow?_

_goin' down the old mine with a_

_transistor radio_

_Standin' in the sunlight laughin'_

_hide behind a rainbow's wall_

_slippin' and a-slidin'_

_all along the waterfall with you_

_a brown eyed girl_

_you're my brown eyed girl_

—No me está mirando a mí— trató de explicarle a Krum a pesar de que resultaba tan obvio que la mentira no se sostenía por ninguna parte. Por fortuna Krum pareció decidir creerla a ella que a lo que podía verse.

—Es "verrdad". Hay muchas "perrsonas" "alrrededorr" y, además, no tiene que "estarr" cantándole a alguien en "concrreto".

_Do you remember when_

_we used to sing?_

_Sha la la la, la la la la, la-la-la-tee da_

_Just like that_

_sha la la la, la la la la, la-la-la-tee-da_

_la-tee-da_

Hermione estaba segura de que no era la única que habría pagado lo que fuera para que Malfoy hubiera cantado el "_sha la la la, la la la la, la-la-la-tee-da_" en vez de que lo hicieran las Brujas de Macbeth. Si ahora mismo hiciera una colecta para recaudar fondos estaba segura de que sacaría una buena suma porque era imposible que fuera solamente ella quien quisiera escuchar a Malfoy cantar el dichoso "_sha la la la, la la la la, la-la-la-tee-da_".

_So hard to find my way_

_now that i'm on my own_

_seen you just the other day, baby_

_a-my, how you have grown_

_Cast my memory back there, lord_

_sometime, i'm overcome thinkin' 'bout it_

_makin' love in the green grass_

_behind the stadium, with you_

_a brown eyed girl_

_you're my brown eyed girl_

Muy bien, ahora ya no podía negar la evidencia porque la fuerza de aquella mirada plateada lograba que sus mejillas, todo su rostro y avanzando, se incendiasen de intenso rubor con el que podría llevar con orgullo el apellido Weasley. Vació su bebida de un solo trago y sentía la necesidad de unas cuantas más pero ya no iba a ser posible porque su garganta se cerró de los nervios.

_Do you remember when_

_a we used to sing?_

_(sha la la la, la la la la, la la la-tee-da)_

_la-tee-da_

_(sha la la la, la la la la, la la la-tee-da)_

_and bip-bop-bip-bop-bip-bop-bip-bop-bip-bop-bip_

_(sha la la la, la la la la, la la la-tee-da)_

Cuando Malfoy terminó de cantar también dio por terminado el conjuro amplificador mientras los integrantes de las Brujas seguían "shalaleteando" hasta el final de la canción. Algo les llegó a decir, que no llegó a otros oídos, y que les hizo bastante gracia a todos ellos pero, como los profesionales que eran, pudieron seguir con la canción.

—Como tratéis de hacer algo parecido en el futuro… compraré el grupo, vuestro contrato o la maldita discográfica y os obligaré a tocar y cantar todas las jodidas canciones folclóricas que existan hasta el final de vuestras vidas.

Al final Malfoy bajó del escenario con cara de muy pocos amigos o, directamente, ninguno. Lo peor de todo fue ver que el rumbo que seguía lo llevaba directamente hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Krum. Sabía que no era nada bueno y no por la mirada que llevaba, o la que le había dedicado durante toda la canción, o antes incluso de la canción. Como siempre Hermione tenía toda la razón.

A pesar de haber visto a Draco Malfoy cantando nadie se interpuso en su camino principalmente por la cara que llevaba y que le permitía vía libre hacia su destino que, como lo había previsto, era justo enfrente de Hermione.

—¡Eres una hipócrita!— por lo menos no le adjuntó ningún adjetivo _florido_.

—¿Cómo dices?

No es que le hubiera dejado hacerle esa pregunta si no que Hermione logró hacerla mientras Malfoy parecía coger aire antes de darle un pedazo de sus pensamientos. Y uno bastante intenso.

—A pesar de todo te tenía cierto respeto porque sabía que si me llevabas la contraria solamente era para aparentar ya que, te gustase o no, tenía razón en muchas cosas y pensabas lo mismo aunque no quisieras admitirlo pero esto resulta desagradable. Totalmente asqueroso por tu parte porque no aparentas llevar la contraria a otra persona si no a ti misma. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que aprovecha un incidente para reducirse los dientes? Tras todos estos años sin hacer nada con ellos, ¿cómo se lo vas a explicar a tus padres? Porque, al no haberlos tocado antes, está claro que tenías prohibido usar magia para reducirlos. Ah, claro. ¡Les mentirás! Algo sencillo como que no te percataste de cómo madame Pomfrey los redujo de más o algo de ese estilo, ¿o no? porque ahora, al decírtelo, pensarás que sería algo de mi parte y eso siempre te ha molestado. El que yo tenga la razón. Pero como el llevarme la contraria solamente te meterá en mayores problemas…

Krum no tenía pensado que esto siguiera por estos términos ya que lo último que permitiría es que viniera alguien a insultar a su pareja delante de él.

—"Serrá" "mejorr" que vuelvas "porr" donde has venido Malfoy "porrque" no me voy a "quedarr" quieto viendo como insultas a Herr… mío…ne…

Malfoy explotó, ya de por sí pasado su límite, con el fuerte acento que gastaba Krum al hablar.

—¡Salazar bendito! Haz el maldito favor de cerrar la boca, Krum, o aprende primero a hablar como Merlín manda. Y se dice Hermione, no "Herr… mío…ne" o "Ez-miope" o "Mirmidón"— le espetó antes de volverse hacia Hermione, que no parecía poder creerse que Draco Malfoy hubiera dicho su nombre ya que siempre se dirigía a ella como Granger—. Eras tú quien lo menospreciaba por ser _solamente_ un jugador de quidditch y quien aseguraba que "ni siquiera era guapo" y que el único motivo por el que les gustaba a las chicas es porque es famoso y que, de lo contrario, ni se fijarían en él.

Hermione logró lo que parecía un imposible. Palidecer y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Malfoy supiera lo que había dicho? ¿Es qué la seguía o espiaba?

—Pero entonces te pide que le acompañes al baile y tu opinión ya no te importa ni a ti misma no perdiendo nada de tiempo para que se te caigan las bragas como acusabas a todas las demás.

Krum se interpuso entre Malfoy y Hermione como si su sola presencia fuera suficiente para detener las venenosas palabras de parte del Slytherin.

—¡"Márrchate" "ahorra" mismo antes de que deba "actuarr" de "manerra" "irrrrespetuosa" y "faltarrle" al "rrespeto" a "Dumbledorre"!— le dijo Krum llegando a tocarle el hombro a Malfoy que se lo quitó de encima revolviéndose.

—¡No me toques! Antes de hablarme ponte erguido que así encorvado pareces un maldito trol, y no me extraña viendo que casi hablas como uno— ahí se percató que había munición para usar contra Hermione—. ¿Es por eso qué aceptaste ir con él, Granger? Primero fueron esos dos parásitos que casi logran que un trol te mate para que ahora te apetezca salir con uno. Una cosa es que no tengas confianza en ti misma pero que te rebajes a tanto es vergonzoso para cualquiera— la mirada de Malfoy atravesó a Hermione hasta su mismísima alma con una facilidad que debería preocuparla—. ¡Das asco!

Con esto Malfoy le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las puertas del comedor abandonándolo y dejando atrás a una Hermione que tardó más tiempo de lo habitual en digerirlas y encontrarles la réplica. Y a todo eso tenía que sumarle el hecho de encarar a Krum luego de las palabras dichas por Malfoy. Palabras dichas por la propia Hermione.

—No debes "hacerrle" ningún caso, Herr… mío… ne— la muchacha no pudo evitar una ligera mueca al sonido de su nombre viniendo de boca de Krum. Se suponía que lo intentaba y eso debería darle más valor que a su nombre dicho por Malfoy entonces, ¿por qué no era así?—. Ese chico tiene "grraves" "prroblemas" de actitud y es "mejorr" no "dejarrte" "arrrrastrrarr" por ellas. Sé que tú nunca…

—Lo que dijo es verdad.

— — — — —

¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? tendría que conocer la respuesta a tan simple pregunta pero resulta que no es tan simple como aparenta, de lo contrario ya la tendría respondida al poco de surgir. Tampoco es que ocurriera así de improviso cuando la vio entrar en el comedor del brazo de Krum. No, no fue por eso… solamente. Pero no había mentido cuando le dijo que le tenía respeto porque era cierto, sobre todo porque disfrutaba haciendo que tuviera que cambiar su opinión simplemente porque coincidía con la suya y él la había dicho en primer lugar. No, Hermione Granger no podía estar de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy en público.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era seguir apurando por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras y acceder a la sala común de Slytherin donde podría estar lejos de Hermione y todo lo que le estaba provocando. El tiempo todo lo cura o, de no hacerlo, te puede ofrecer otro punto de vista. Tampoco es que pudiera haber llegado a algo más que a gritarse entre ellos dos por mucho que ella hubiera estado más callada de lo que resultaba habitual por su parte.

—¡MALFOY!— aunque parecía ser que eso se había terminado pero no quería decir que le fuera hacer el más mínimo caso pues si se había marchado del comedor era para poner distancia entre ellos, principalmente—. Detente ahora mismo o por mi madre que te maldigo aquí y ahora de tal manera que incluso tus hijos sufrirán por las consecuencias… a pesar de ser adoptados.

La amenaza, no muy velada por su parte, casi logró su objetivo si no fuera porque Malfoy sabía que no se atrevería a tanto. Vamos, si todo lo que fue capaz el año pasado fue de darle una bofetada, una muy buena y sonara bofetada, pero bofetada al fin y al cabo. De seguro que no se acercaría a sus partes nobles, aunque siendo él todo su cuerpo es _noble_, ni a la distancia de su varita.

A pesar de todo cuando una maldición impactó cerca, demasiado cerca, de su pie derecho Malfoy tuvo un imperceptible titubeo en su marcha que solamente fue perceptible para sí mismo porque, escuchando el gruñido, sí, lo has leído bien, el gruñido por parte de Hermione quedaba claro que ella no se había percatado de su duda. Pudo, en cambio, escuchar como los pasos apurados de Hermione se transformaron en una carrera con un único objetivo. ¡Dar caza a la sierpe!

—¡No puede decirme todo eso y luego largarte como si nada!— sobre todo si entre todo lo que le dijo también se encontraba el decirle su nombre por mucho que no fuera directamente a ella—. ¡QUÉ TE PARES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

En esta ocasión el conjuro impactó justo delante de Malfoy, tras dar un último paso, y que por muy poco no llegó a darle en todo el pie. Pero fue suficiente, y qué no lo sería con tanta puntería por parte de Hermione, para lograr frenarle lo suficiente para poder alcanzarle. Y eso que la sola idea de Hermione corriendo por aquel pasillo, tratando de darle alcance, era suficiente para lograr que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para verla correr con aquella túnica azul que más parecía un vestido de noche que una túnica en sí misma. Por lo menos estaba claro que no solamente ofrecía una buena imagen de su figura si no que le mantenía en su lugar ciertas partes con cierto movimiento.

—¡Cabezota!— le susurró entre dientes Hermione cuando logró darle alcance y agarrarle por un brazo. Cierto era que su intención era que se detuviera y encararle pero no de la manera en que sucedió. Con Malfoy quitándose su brazo de encima volteándose como un latigazo y cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione que se detuvo para observarle sin saber muy bien lo que decir ahora que lo tenía delante de ella. Solamente cuando vio la intención por parte de Malfoy para darle la espalda y continuar con su camino, Hermione reaccionó—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirme todo aquello delante de Vicktor?

Malfoy puso una mueca de puro desagrado al escuchar el nombre de Krum pero, para sorpresa de Hermione, y a diferencia de Ron, no lo llamó Vicky.

—Ni que hubiera dicho alguna mentira, ¿o lo he hecho, Granger?— por alguna razón el que la llamara por su apellido, lo habitual viniendo de él, la molestó sobre todo luego de haber podido escuchar como podía decir su nombre sin ser reducido a polvo.

—No, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a…

—Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, Granger. No es mi problema si en realidad eres una cualquiera que le da la espalda a sus propios ideales solamente por la oportunidad de ir a un baile acompañada.

Eso le hizo recordar a Hermione que, de alguna manera, Malfoy sabía todo lo que ella había dicho acerca de Krum, de manera negativa, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo sabías de mi opinión acerca de Vicktor?

—¿Te molesta? Has sido tú quien ocultaba la verdad, Granger. De haberla dicho desde un principio nada de esto habría sucedido.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Malfoy?

Una muy buena pregunta y por la manera en que tenía entrecerrados los ojos, esperando para analizar cada una de las palabras que contuvieran su respuesta Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar con facilidad.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Granger. ¡Hipócrita!— las ganas de cruzarle la cara iban en aumento y disminuía su autocontrol para detenerse—. Siempre vas por ahí ordenando que todos actúen como es debido, hacer lo correcto y no mentir pero eso es lo único que haces, ¿verdad? Porque no predicas con el ejemplo si no que eso es algo para los demás. Que todos hagan lo correcto y digan toda la verdad porque _la princesa_ está muy por encima de esas cuestiones, de esos ínfimos detalles. Pues ahora confronta las consecuencias de tus actos de la misma forma que se lo habrías dicho a los demás en tu misma situación.

Autocontrol cero.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la bofetada dada por Hermione a Malfoy aún estaba reciente, para ambos, y el Slytherin la vio venir con suficiente claridad para que no tuviera dificultad en evitarla agarrándole la mano por su muñeca y por el brazo para zarandearla sin ningún problema y aprisionarla contra la pared del pasillo. Por la manera en que brillaba el acero fundido de sus ojos estaba bien claro que no le había sentado nada bien la intención por su parte de tratar de abofetearle por una segunda vez.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy!— le ordenó sin permitir el mostrarse cohibida por la acción de la sierpe. De ahí su gesto erguido y lo más sereno posible aunque, claro está, si estuviera libre otra canción sonaría.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Granger?— y esta era una de esas preguntas obvias pero que no te esperas en esta situación—. No deberías dejar solito a tu pareja pues ya sabes muy bien como las demás chicas son igual que tú al respecto.

Es que tenía un don para pulsar los botones correctos e irritarla más allá de la salud mental. Pero este es un juego donde puede jugar más de un jugador.

—¿Preocupado porque Parkinson te sustituya por un jugador de quidditch que valga la pena, Malfoy?

Hermione trató de ofrecer la mejor actitud _made in_ Malfoy con una media sonrisa de superioridad pero debía esperarse que no hay nada como el original y pronto se vio avasallada por la propia media sonrisa, diabólica, por parte del Slytherin.

—Para nada, Granger. A diferencia de ti, uno sabe lo que esperarse de Pansy porque lo que ves es lo que hay mientras, en cambio, tú usas una máscara para ocultar como eres en realidad debajo de toda esa inocente, y sabelotoda, imagen. Además puede hacer lo que quiera porque ni estamos juntos ni algo parecido. Solamente venimos juntos al baile y nada más.

¿La estaba comparando con Pansy? Y peor aún, la estaba poniendo por debajo de ella porque la acusaba de no actuar como es en realidad. Prácticamente la estaba llamando fulana o, para no andarse con remilgos, directamente furcia o puta. Y era así porque esa era, en parte, la fama que se gastaba Pansy.

—Eres un maldito, Malfoy. Solamente existes para amargar la existencia a los demás porque no tienes una vida propia y disfrutas haciendo daño. Patético y una basura que se arrastra por la vida sin propósito ni…

Es cierto que le apetecía hacerla callar pero no fue ese el motivo de su acción sino porque ya no podía soportar durante más tiempo su cercanía, su fuego, sin atreverse a dar este imposible paso por su parte. Hermione quedó en silencio no esperándose, para nada, que Malfoy la callase, y menos de esta manera, pero aunque silenciada trató de hacerse oír de igual manera que trató de quitárselo de encima pero por mucho que se esforzase y se revolviera todo resultaba inútil y la acción seguía adelante hasta que la propia física le echó una mano con la falta de aire. ¿Propia o ajena? No importaba si no que lo importante era que Malfoy detuviera su acción sobre ella y se apartase dejándole libre su espacio personal. Mientras recuperaba su aliento podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón golpear con violencia contra su pecho.

Draco Malfoy la había besado. Y lo había hecho sin su consentimiento, ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto que había sido sin su consentimiento! Y esto lo refrendó propinándole una sonora bofetada que marcó la palma de su mano en la pálida mejilla del Slytherin. Antes habían sonado sus pasos en el pasillo pero el sonido de aquella bofetada quebró el silencio y reverberó como una onda imparable.

—¿Cómo… te atreves…?— la voz de Hermione le fallaba al temblarle—. ¿Quién te crees… que eres…? ¡Maldito puerco! ¡Patético insect-…!

Para sorpresa, e incredulidad, de Hermione, una vez más, Malfoy la agarró por ambos brazos y se abalanzó sobre ella quien, mirándole a los ojos, teniendo que alzar la cabeza, le ofrecía un blanco fácil para su objetivo.

Draco Malfoy la volvió a besar.

Hermione no podía consentir que sucediera una segunda vez. El que hubiera ocurrido una ya era suficiente vergüenza para ella sin dejar que sucediera nuevamente. Pero sus intentos resultaban inútiles y sus manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Malfoy, empujando con todas las fuerzas que su situación y postura le permitían, obtenían el mismo resultaba que obtendría de haberse dado la vuelta e intentara mover la pared. Pero no iba a rendirse. Era una alumna de Hogwarts. Era una Gryffindor. Era Hermione Granger, por amor de Merlín.

Ocurrió sin percatarse de ello pues los ligeros cambios fueron realizados de manera demasiado sutil para que, incluso siendo ella la que los realizaba, pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos seguían apoyadas contra su pecho pero ahora ya no era con las palmas si no que sus dedos se curvaron aferrándose a la camisa de Malfoy al tiempo que se acercaba, de ser posible, aún más contra su cuerpo.

Y le había empezado a devolver el beso. Tampoco es que se la pudiera culpar por ello ya que, con la sinceridad por bandera, esa misma que Malfoy le acusó de no usar cuando se trataba de él, se trataba de un beso absorbente que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran ellos dos. Jamás la habían besado así… ¡jamás la habían besado! Se trataba de su primer beso… **¡y se lo estaba dando Draco Malfoy!** pero no parecía importarle en estos momentos en los cuales solamente parecía existir el beso. Sus labios en comunión y, como no podía ser de otra forma siendo ellos dos, una lucha por dominación interpretada por sus lenguas. Una vez más la falta de aire se alió con la cordura… ¿o sería con la realidad?

Malfoy se apartó lo suficiente para no sofocarla con su sola presencia pero, a pesar de ello, Hermione sentía como si estuviera completamente cubierta por él. Su rostro reflejaba la perfecta, y real, incredulidad mientras su mente iba dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de lo que había permitido, de lo que había aceptado y hecho. A pesar del calor que la abrasaba era como si se hubiera formado un bloque de hielo en su interior porque no podía dejar de temblar. Su mano izquierda cubriendo su boca, donde apretaba los dientes con fuerza para que no castañeasen sus dientes aunque lo arregló mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de aplacar sus nervios. Si antes le había resultado imposible mover siquiera un milímetro a Malfoy ahora solamente necesitó usar su mano temblorosa para apoyarla en el pecho del Slytherin, más que empujarle, para que se apartase de su lado y le dejara todo el espacio que necesitaba en estos momentos. Demasiado espacio.

Los ojos avellana de Hermione temblaban de nervios y de lágrimas contenidas que logró evitar antes de salir corriendo de allí. En verdad resultaba todo un espectáculo ver correr a Hermione con aquella túnica pero, lamentablemente, el momento perdía bastante porque se encontraba corriendo alejándose del Slytherin.

_¿Y qué otra reacción te esperabas, imbécil? Ella es Hermione Granger y tú eres un puerco… un malvado…_

Apoyó la frente contra la pared para luego hacer lo propio con ambas manos mientras en su mente se repetía el gesto de Hermione de apartarle de su lado. Una acción sin ningún tipo de fuerza necesaria por su parte para lograr su objetivo. Incluso un bebé lo habría hecho con más fuerza. Dándose la vuelta apoyó la espalda y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y los pies firmemente afianzados en el suelo. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en aquel refugio.

_Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba,_ pensó Malfoy aunque, ¿qué culpa tenía él de los ideales de su padre fallecido? Fueron dichos ideales quienes lo llevaron a ser detenido por los aurores como simpatizante de Voldemort y condenado a Azkaban junto al resto de mortífagos apresados para cumplir una condena perpetua. Y fue durante dicha condena, con Malfoy teniendo solamente un par de años, que murió a causa de unos dementores que acabaron por darle el Beso. Cierto que había crecido bajo el cuidado de su madre y sus propias creencias que, para bien o para mal, tampoco es que dejaban en muy buen lugar a los hijos de muggles pero, a diferencia de su padre, no metía a todos en el mismo saco. Le dio derecho de elección y decisión a Malfoy pero este se dejó llevar por su antipatía por Harry, y Ron, para acabar metiendo a Hermione en el mismo al juntarse con ellos. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que pensaba acerca de ella como individuo y no como un tercio del Trío Dorado. Tales pensamientos le provocaban dolor de cabeza y que actuara de manera irreflexiva por lo que siempre acababa enfrentándose, de una manera u otra, con Hermione, sin contar a los otros dos.

_Y ahora la has besado, idiota. Tendrás una inmerecida suerte si no te denuncia por abuso sexual a McGonagall y esta disfrutará expulsándote de Hogw-…_

Los pensamientos de Malfoy se cortaron cuando sintió una presión en su rodilla. Una fuerza que no le era desconocida y que se trataba de una mano apoyándose sobre la articulación. Esto hizo que alzase el rostro de entre sus brazos para encontrarse una nueva sorpresa en esta noche llena de ellas.

De rodillas, prácticamente a gatas, se encontraba Hermione mirando para él con un gesto de confusión como si ni siquiera ella misma supiera porque se encontraba aquí. Era muy posible que fuera así. Pero lo que le ofrecía cierto alivio era que podía ver reflejado en el rostro de Malfoy la misma confusión que provocaba su presencia allí.

Con paso vacilante fue acercándose pero con obvias muestras de nerviosismo ya que no eran solamente sus ojos quienes no paraban quietos si no todo su cuerpo. Colocada a gatas entre las piernas de Malfoy, sin abandonar el apoyo que le ofrecía la rodilla del Slytherin, Hermione fue estirándose acercando su rostro al de un nervioso Malfoy. Abría y cerraba su boca sin emitir un solo sonido y sus dientes, presas de su mismo nerviosismo, atrapaban sin misericordia el interior de su labio inferior pero dejándoles posibilidad de temblar por su propia cuenta. Sin decir ni una sola palabra Hermione cubrió los labios de Malfoy con los suyos.

Hermione besó a Draco.

El beso se inició de manera titubeante como si ambos pensasen que no era algo real si no que habían caído en una ilusión que les ofrecía lo que ansiaban en secreto pero que no se habían atrevido, ¿hasta ahora?, a llevarlo a cabo. Al sentir el calor de aquellos labios, como palpitaban por los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, el beso fue tornándose más anhelante, deseoso, y esto se tradujo con Malfoy cogiéndola para atraerla hacia él y con Hermione dejándose llevar hasta acabar de rodillas, a horcajadas, sobre Malfoy para sentarse en su regazo. Todo sin abandonar aquel beso que parecía estar dándoles una nueva vida.

Y era completamente acertado pensar así porque era la pura verdad.

Los nervios, y el aliento, fueron quienes lograron poner en puntos suspensivos el beso de manera que ambos tuvieron un momento para mirar, prestar atención o admirar, al otro. No podía evitar que le gustasen aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y la manera en que su respiración agitada trataba de devolverle el aliento a sus pulmones. Se veía dulce y apetecible. Preciosa y frágil. Frágil porque era Hermione y se estaba besando, de manera voluntaria por su parte, con Draco Malfoy y esto no iba a hacer sino ponerla en una difícil situación con sus amigos… y con el resto del colegio. Lo mismo podía decirse de Malfoy sino fuera porque a él no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar o dejar de pensar los demás. Cierto que si le beneficiase sí que lo pensaba pero podía vivir sin ellos… y lo haría. Otra cosa era su madre pero ella siempre quiere su bien y ¿qué mejor manera para no acabar como lo hizo su propio padre que superando esa línea de pensamientos acerca de los muggles y de los magos y brujas que nacen de estos?

De los dos Hermione era quien tenía más que perder con esta ¿relación? Y por eso mismo Malfoy sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho que su corazón lo estuviera maldiciendo por ello, ya que más le dolería viendo a Hermione rechazada de sus amigos por su culpa. Solamente necesitaba un empujón para hacer lo que debía hacer por el bien de Hermione.

—Malfoy, ¿qué… qué estamos haciendo?— preguntó una nerviosa Hermione esperando anhelante y temiendo la respuesta que pudiera ofrecerle Malfoy.

—Es el Baile de Navidad— le respondió lacónicamente como si con eso todo estuviera dicho y no hubiera necesidad de más aclaraciones.

Resultaba que no era tan egoísta como siempre habían pensado, él incluido. Y a pesar de ello se sentía como el malvado y puerco que Hermione le había acusado de ser.

—Sí, es cierto— asintió Hermione pero algo se apagó en el brillo que habían reflejado sus ojos. Comprendía lo que trataba de hacer Malfoy o trataba de encontrarle sentido—. Aún estamos en el baile.

Con esto Hermione volvió a besarle pero en esta ocasión no se contuvo y bebió de él como lo que era. Su último beso. Y la sola idea de volver a actuar con él de la misma manera que lo había hecho hasta el día de hoy le partía no solamente su corazón sino su mismísima alma inmortal. Ya no pudo contener durante más tiempo sus lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer por las de Malfoy que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentirlas y maldecirse por cada una de ellas. Incluso haciendo lo correcta no hacía si no daño a la última persona a la que quería dañar. Tenía que ser cierto entonces que los Malfoy solamente pueden hacer daño a los demás.

Y por todo el castillo fueron sonando ¿campanadas? que anunciaban, luego de sonar doce veces, el final del día y del baile. Con cada campanada Hermione iba quebrándose más y más mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Malfoy en un fútil intento por evitar lo que resultaba inevitable.

El nuevo día había llegado.

—El baile se ha terminado.

Malfoy no dejaba entrever nada en su tono de voz pero era consciente de que, una vez a solas, se rompería e incluso acabaría en llantos a lágrima viva porque la vida ya no sería jamás su vida. Habría perdido la oportunidad de tener una vida real.

Hermione siempre había obedecido las reglas. Hacer lo correcto siempre había sido su camino a seguir, a no ser que no quedase otro remedio aunque estos fueran escasos, claro que desde que se había juntado con Harry y Ron estos no hacían sino aumentar año tras año. ¿Esto era entonces lo correcto a hacer? ¿Qué su corazón se rompiera más allá de toda posibilidad de arreglo?

Era momento de ser egoísta.

—Esto no es ningún cuento de hadas.

Malfoy se sorprendió porque Hermione hubiera hablado en lugar de levantarse y alejarse de su lado pero de igual manera, por la manera en que entrecerró los ojos, estaba claro que no le resultaba familiar el sentido a lo dicho por Hermione. Ella le ofreció en cambio una débil y titubeante sonrisa antes de cogerle el rostro entre sus manos… ¡y besarle!

No, no era ningún cuento de hadas pero sí que iba a tener un final feliz para la pareja protagonista. Le pesase a quien le pesase. ¿Pero y sí fuera por ellos mismos?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— repitió nuevamente Hermione con el corazón gritándole tratando de opacar sus pensamientos de dudas—. Somos nosotros dos— dijo como si eso fuera suficiente para explicarlo—. Todo el mundo se opondrá porque incluso a mí me cuesta mucho aceptarlo… aceptar que entre mis sentimientos por ti pueda existir cariño, atracción y…— no se atrevió a continuar pero lo había dejado bien claro.

—Se trata de nuestra vida, Granger. Nadie más que nosotros debería inmiscuirse en ella.

—Deberían pero ya sabes como es la gente— asintió mientras disfrutaba deslizando sus dedos por el suave cabello de Malfoy—. Solamente pudiste decir mi nombre para meterte con Vicktor— claro que ella tampoco había dicho su nombre. Y hablando de Krum—. Ron se enfadó muchísimo porque acepté la invitación de Vicktor para ser su pareja en el baile. Me acusó de confraternizar con el enemigo, ¿qué podría llegar a decir cuando se entere de lo nuestro?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al encontrarse inmerso en sentir el contacto del rostro de Hermione contra el dorso de su mano que lo acariciaba con absoluta reverencia.

—Puede decir lo que le venga en gana. No me importa lo que diga él o cualquier otro y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo.

No debería pero lo hacía.

—A pesar de ser un imbécil es mi amigo.

—Menudos amigos tienes entonces, Granger. ¿Para qué quieres entonces enemigos? Espera. Creo que ese soy yo, ¿o lo era? Siempre les has estado apoyando en todas las locuras en las que se metían involucrándote, por mucho que fuera también decisión tuya— añadió al ver que Hermione quería rebatir sus palabras—, ¿por qué no pueden ellos apoyar tus propias decisiones aunque estas resulten difíciles de comprender? Y que conste que te llamas Granger, _Granger_.

Lo decía con un convencimiento que lo hacía parecer mucho más sencillo de lo que en realidad era pero así era Malfoy, ¿verdad? Siempre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere sin importarle lo que digan, hagan o piensen los demás.

—Puedes tener los amigos que quieras. No tienes que valerte siempre de esos dos, ¿lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé. No soy— ¿o era?— alguien que haga amigos con facilidad y si ahora los tengo es gracias a ellos.

—¿Por burlarse de ti y estar a punto de que un trol te matase? Vaya, me pregunto por qué no nos hemos hecho amigos hace años.

No tenía gracia aunque, tal vez, un poquito sí.

—No sabes las ganas que me entran de abofetearte de nuevo, Malfoy, siempre logras decir lo necesario para molestarme, enfadarme, para hacer que te odie de todo corazón al demostrar que eres un imbécil pero, a pesar de mí misma, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por ti. Es una maldita locura— admitió abrazándose a Malfoy y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del Slytherin.

—El amor es una locura.

Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hermione se puso en tensión al instante de que sus palabras llegaran a su cerebro, y con el cerebro que tenía ella no fue mucho tiempo lo que se necesitó para ello.

—¿Me estabas mirando mientras cantabas?— Brown Eyed Girl.

—Fueron ellos quienes eligieron la canción… pero sí, ¿a quién podría estar mirando si no a ti?

Ella lo sabía pero no iba a admitírselo a Krum cuando había sido él quien la invitó al baile porque la persona que quería que lo hiciera no se atrevió a ello. Y no, no era Ron porque para él Hermione solamente era el último recurso.

—Si tan claro lo tenías… ¿por qué, bueno, por qué no trataste de invitarme al baile?— Hermione se sintió ruborizar cuando la risa contenida de Malfoy reverberó por su cuerpo. Vale, sabía muy bien por qué no lo hizo pero no puede negar que la intención le habría llegado muy hondo—. Lo sé, pregunta tonta. Pero te habría evitado el tener que venir con Parkinson.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar que se notase el veneno con que sonó aquel apellido. Para nada era santa de su devoción.

—Fue a petición de mi madre— admitió despreocupado.

¿Draco Malfoy niñito de mamá? Y no poder utilizar semejante información sí que resultaba ser un verdadero crimen.

—¿Siempre haces lo que te dice tu madre?— podía sentirse la diversión en su tono de voz.

—¿Respetar a mi madre? Por supuesto que sí. Algunos lo hacemos— un directo a causa de la nueva sonrisa de Hermione—. Y tampoco fue algo tan terrible porque ahora tengo potestad para no tener que salir nunca más con Pansy.

Pero a ella sí que la llamaba por su nombre. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más celosa. Verde Slytherin.

—¿Y así poder salir con Greengrass?— Malfoy enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva pero era más para saber a qué venía eso y no para que le aclarase de a cual de las hermanas se refería—. Tú sabrás. Conociéndote podría ser con las dos.

Claro que tampoco podía decir que lo conociera tan bien para afirmar algo semejante pero no era Hermione quien estaba hablando si no sus celos.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—"_makin' love in the green grass_"— repitió Hermione la parte de la canción a la que se refería—. Parkinson enloqueció en ese momento y fue a por Greengrass, la mayor, para enfrentarla.

—Se trata de una canción elegida por esos idiotas porque me vieron hablando contigo. Nada más— pero la creciente sonrisa, partiendo de su clásica media sonrisa, decía que esto no había acabado—. Me encanta cuando te pones toda celosa.

Hermione necesitaba refrescarse antes de que su rostro entrase en combustión.

—Por lo menos yo no trato de arrancarle la cabeza a nadie— se defendió recordándole su comportamiento con Krum—. ¡Mira cómo nos comportamos! ¿Realmente puedes creer que tengamos algún tipo de futuro?— se lamentó de manera que su enfado empezó a ser sofocado por el miedo de que lo suyo no tuviera futuro.

Malfoy cogió el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y de las que no se había percatado hasta entonces de que habían brotado, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Hermione reflejando un infinito cariño en ellos. Una devoción que amenazaba con que consumiera su corazón.

—El futuro es lo que creamos nosotros mismos. Tendremos un futuro si así lo queremos tener— ¿desde cuándo Malfoy podía ser de esta manera? ciertamente durante estos años solamente se han dejado ver lo que han querido de ellos mismos—. Yo quiero tener un futuro contigo, ¿quieres tener un futuro conmigo, Hermione?

El muy maldito tuvo que elegir este momento para llamarla por su nombre y lograr derrumbar todos sus muros que trataban, inútilmente, de proteger su corazón porque no había ninguna necesidad de protegerlo de él. Su corazón era suyo y ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecérselo.

—Sí quiero, Draco— por supuesto que se percató de cómo había sonado aquello y volvió a sentir como se ruborizaba aunque, gracias a ello, sus lágrimas no tenían nada que hacer contra la calidez de su rostro reflejo del ardor de su corazón—. Bueno, ya me entiendes.

—Creo que necesitaré una vida para lograr entenderte.

—Entonces supongo que estás de suerte porque tengo una vida para darte— le dijo con una firme y amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Malfoy puso una mueca al ver aquella perfecta sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Hermione sin entender el motivo de aquel gesto por parte de Malfoy.

—Tu sonrisa.

Y ella entendió todas las ramificaciones de semejante respuesta.

—En mi defensa debo decir que siempre te has metido conmigo por mis, algo más desarrollados que los demás, incisivos.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Lo que viniendo de él resultaba muy difícil de creer.

—Eso no es cierto porque tú te burlaste cuando, por tu culpa, me dio de lleno el _Densaugeo_.

—No emití ni la más ínfima risa. Es más, recuerdo que estaba satisfecho porque Potter hubiera sido castigado.

—Entonces fue… tuvo que ser…— pero, por alguna razón, Hermione no encontraba una sola vez en la que Malfoy se hubiera reído de sus dientes. ¿Se habría equivocado?

—Yo diría que, con tantas veces que os he causado, y metido, en problemas te encuentras predispuesta a pensar en mí como el culpable de todo lo malo que pueda sucederos aunque no tenga nada que ver. Supongo que me he ganado esa fama pero no por ello siempre soy el culpable.

Hermione atrapó de manera delicada su labio inferior con sus incisivos dejándolo deslizar entre ellos como medio para medirlos y sentirlos.

—¿No te parecían grotescos mis antiguos incisivos?— le preguntó sin mirarle a la cara—. Eran más grandes y sobresalían por encima de los demás.

Malfoy la cogió por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la vista, aunque tampoco es que ella opusiera alguna resistencia.

—A pesar del camino que está llevando todo esto tengo que decirte que son, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, nuestras diferencias quienes nos hacen ser quienes somos. Quienes nos distinguen y, por contradictorio que pueda sonar, nos hace ser perfectos— Malfoy terminó su discurso con un dulce beso saboreando los labios de Hermione que sonrió ruborizada—. Una pena que no sepa que se siente porque no tengo ni un solo defecto pero, a pesar de ello, sigo siendo completamente perfecto.

No pudo evitarlo, y tampoco saber si lo decía en serio o en broma, pero Hermione rompió en carcajadas. Sí, le gustaba esto que había entre ellos más que la continua confrontación previa durante los años anteriores. Cohesión entre Casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿No es la finalidad del Torneo conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos? pues con más motivo el hacer amistad con magos de tu propio colegio, ¿no es cierto?

—Un huroncito perfecto— no pudo evitar añadir mordazmente pero sin la malicia usada la vez anterior.

Y a diferencia de dicha vez en la mirada de Malfoy no había ira si no una sana búsqueda de réplica. Lo que, siendo quien era, no tardaría en encontrarla.

—Ríete mientras puedas porque, marca mis palabras, antes de que acabe este curso te tendré como compañera peludita.

Hermione tragó seco ante semejante posibilidad pero luego, al imaginarse al hurón botador junto a…

—Menuda pareja formaríamos aunque algunos dirían que menos extraña que la que formamos siendo nosotros mismos.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio observando para Hermione durante el tiempo suficiente para lograr hacerla revolverse nerviosa. Entonces la instó a ponerse en pie para poder hacer él lo propio.

—Entonces para qué esperar más tiempo— le dijo sin que Hermione llegase a comprender de qué le estaba hablando hasta que vio la mano que le ofrecía—. ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme… de permitir que esta indigna persona la acompañe hasta su sala común?

Esto fue algo que Hermione no vio venir. Sobre todo la parte de Malfoy autoproclamándose "indigna persona". Solamente por eso aceptaría. Por eso y porque la sola idea de que la acompañase lograba que se estremeciera por dentro. ¿Mariposas? Eso era poco. Más bien una manada de dragones… recién despertados por culpa de haberles hecho cosquillas.

—El honor… es todo tuyo, Draco— le dijo con una divertida sonrisa aceptándole la mano ofrecida.

—Menuda lengua viperina nos gastamos, Hermione— Malfoy se pasó la lengua entre los labios de manera seductora—. Me gusta.

Y a Hermione le gustaba él.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**Fin**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El giro de los acontecimientos y lo que no concuerda con lo escrito en sus libros es obra de mi parte… y del sentido general de millones de quienes habrían preferido que se hubiera atrevido a ser más sincera con el Dramione. Por supuesto que, como eso no sucedió, vemos **ooc** a un Draco que no se comporta como un maldito déspota pero eso no quiere decir que no pudiera ser si no que Rowling no se decidió a prestarle más atención pero para eso estamos nosotros por aquí. Y sí, por muy raro que parezca, ¿a quién le ha podido disgustar leer como cantaba Draco? Luego el que se le añada Hermione es _"the icing on the cake"_, expresión que me encanta por algún motivo -.-U Imaginarlos y mantenerse en su sano juicio es una misión del todo imposible más que improbable.

**Disclaimer: "Brown Eyed Girl"** es una canción escrita y grabada por Van Morrison y producida por Bert Berns de Bang Records.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brown Eyed Girl**

Luego de haberse besado, primero sin esperarlo y luego buscándolo, con Draco Malfoy uno pensaría que Hermione no se pondría nerviosa por su culpa pero es que el Slytherin no parecía tener intención alguna de disimular sus miradas hacia ella y dicha intensidad casi le resultaba palpable a Hermione. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar parecer una mojigata sobre todo después de la manera en que ella dio inicio a esos besos en el suelo del pasillo.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó disimulando por completo su posible nerviosismo―. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Porque me estás mirando con demasiada atención y… ¡no me digas que tengo algo en la cara!

Cierto, a Hermione le gustaba pero en ocasiones Malfoy abre la boca y te lo pone de lo más difícil con naturalidad y, la mayoría de las veces, sin ser consciente de ello.

―Más o menos― solamente fue decirlo para que Hermione se soltara de Malfoy para tratar de encontrar lo que podía tener en la cara pero sus manos no alcanzaron su rostro porque Malfoy la agarró por ambas muñecas previniéndolo―. Me has entendido mal― o él se había hecho entender mal pero, claro está, un Malfoy no se equivoca sino que son los demás quienes lo hacen. Este caso es un buen ejemplo de ello―. Quiero decirte algo y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione tragó en seco porque esto no parecía ir por buen camino pero aceptó asintiendo lentamente como si de haberlo hecho algo más rápido pudiera habérsele caído la cabeza al suelo.

―Está bien. ¿Qué sucede, Draco?

―Esta noche te ves preciosa. Diría que fascinante.

La muchacha sin quedó sin habla porque esto no era, para nada, lo que temía que pudiera llegar a decirle ya que sonaba más bien como un cumplido por su parte y esos, al ser tan escasos, sobre todo viniendo de él hacia ella, serían muy bien recibidos por Hermione. Pero si se trataba de esto, ¿por qué Malfoy temía que pudiera llegar a enfadarse?

―¿Gracias?― dijo con obvia confusión al no entender la línea de pensamientos por las que podía estar moviéndose Malfoy.

―Graciosa― esto logró sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione que se congeló para luego ir borrándosele siguiendo las palabras de Malfoy―, pero― ¿había dicho "pero"? estaba claro que no debía tener mucha experiencia con chicas porque, de lo contrario, sabría que no se le deben decir "peros" cuando las estás halagando ya que no a acabar nada bien ir por ese camino―, ¿puedo decirte algo con total sinceridad?

Eso podía ser un problema ya que la sinceridad puede resultar incluso más perjudicial que el peor insulto del mundo. Lo más sensato habría sido negarse, aunque negar que le dijera algo sinceramente no quedaría nada bien, pero Malfoy le estaba hablando por voluntad propia y no hay mejor manera que cimentar una relación que con unos buenos argumentos. El problema es saber llevarlos a buen puerto.

―Espero no arrepentirme de esto pero sí, Malfoy, puedes decirme lo que estás pensando.

―Te he dicho que te ves preciosa porque es la pura verdad, Hermione, pero, a pesar de ser cierto, al mirar para ti desde que entraste al Gran Comedor me resulta imposible el no verte realmente a ti si no a alguien más, alguien diferente a pesar de seguir siendo tú misma.

Hermione, con cada palabra de Malfoy, fue siendo cada vez más consciente de los cambios que se había hecho para poder acudir a este baile.

―¿Es por,… lo dices por el pelo? Sé que lo más normal habría sido domar mis rizos pero mantenerlos en lugar de alisarme el pelo pero pensé que estaría bien un pequeño cambio de estilo― pero los pensamientos de Hermione iban disparados haciéndola balbucear sin parar de manera que Malfoy no podía intervenir. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la pista de baile―. Son mis dientes, ¿verdad? Porque aproveché el incidente con tu _densaugeo_ para reducírmelos al tamaño del resto.

―Sí y no― le aseguró cogiéndola de ambas manos para tranquilizarla―. Es que no te ves como tú misma.

―Estoy arreglada para un baile, Draco― le recordó.

―Será la falta de costumbre pero verte así, a pesar de que sigues siendo tú, no puedo evitar verte como si…― Hermione no pudo evitar aguantar el aliento― estuvieras disfrazada. Prefiero la locura de tus rizos y el tamaño de tus incisivos porque es quien eres, y como eres, en realidad y no esta nueva versión tuya preparada solamente para tratar de dar una gran impresión. No te hace falta.

―Yo creo que sí me hace porque no estoy sorda, Draco. Sé lo que la inmensa mayoría piensa acerca de mí. La sabelotodo de dientes de conejo y un arbusto en la cabeza― Hermione lo dijo y no fue hasta entonces cuando temió por la reacción de Malfoy y su corazón ya sufrió por la doliente risa que lo haría trizas.

No hubo risas sino una comprensiva sonrisa que calentó el corazón de la muchacha.

―No te hace falta cambiar para ofrecer una gran impresión… como tampoco tienes que ir por ahí abofeteándome para dejarme _impresionado_ de ti, Hermione. La gente ve lo que quiere ver y por muy arreglada que puedas ponerte si la gente quiere verte para mal lo seguirá haciendo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar segura y contenta contigo misma sin importar lo que los demás puedan pensar o dejar de pensar sobre ti.

A Hermione le faltaban las palabras por el asombro que le estaba ofreciendo Malfoy. No podía evitar pensarlo y por ello sus labios se movieron y su voz surgió para poner en alto sus pensamientos.

―¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?― Malfoy enarcó una ceja algo confuso y ya era algo que fuera él para variar un poco―. Me refiero a este Draco Malfoy que es todo un ser humano y no ese tipo tan odioso que llevo conociendo desde hace algo más de tres años.

No era la mitad de lo que podía ser o tampoco estaba diseñada para burlarse sino que se trataba de una sonrisa real, de verdad, y absolutamente atractiva. Pero si algo podía superar a una sonrisa de Malfoy era un beso del Slytherin aunque fuera uno de lo más casto que no hacía sino inflamar cada vez más el deseo de Hermione.

―Aquí mismo, temiendo las consecuencias de seguir y hacer lo correcto en lugar de lo que se esperaba de él simplemente porque lleva cierto apellido junto a su nombre.

Ciertamente el apellido Malfoy iba a ser un posible gran obstáculo entre ellos si no fuera porque ambos están de acuerdo en darse una oportunidad y ya se sabe que ambos, por el motivo que fuera, siempre hacen lo posible para conseguir lo que buscan. Y ahora buscan lo mismo. Estar juntos.

_Sencillo de hacer aunque sería mejor decir que es sencillo de decir._

―Estoy segura de que no he sido la única a la que le cogió por sorpresa tus dotes musicales, sobre todo por tener voz para cantar. ¡Y una canción muggle aún por encima!

―¿Sorprendida? Es muy probable que lo estén la inmensa mayoría porque en realidad no hay nadie que pueda asegurar que me conoce bien. Y, entre nosotros, los muggles tienen canciones mucho mejores. Simple como eso.

Y Hermione no se habría empezado a castigar por haber sacado el tema si no hubiera sido por la afilada sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Malfoy.

―¿Qué?― le preguntó con todas sus defensas en lo alto.

―Tranquila― y el que se lo pidiera no hacía sino ponerla aún más en la defensiva―. Solamente que, como sabes que puedo cantar, me preguntaba si eso es algo que no te resulta del todo desconocido.

¿Traducción?

―¿Quieres saber si puedo llegar a cantar?― nunca se está precavido de más y por la manera en que Hermione entrecerró los ojos examinando a Malfoy estaba claro que en su mente ya se habían empezado a formar los peores escenarios―. ¿Por qué exactamente quieres saberlo?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

―Curiosidad.

Seguro que sí.

―No voy a tener una carrera musical pero tampoco chirrío al cantar, ¿te llega con esto?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un "oh" de sorpresa cuando la mano de Malfoy abandonó la de ella para agarrarla de la cintura y acercarla contra su cuerpo. Cierto, si iban a ser pareja algo como esto sería de lo más habitual… y de lo más sencillo para acostumbrarse a ello. Otra cosa bien distinta serían los demás y el tiempo que pudieran necesitar para asimilar que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son pareja.

―Espero que el torneo acapare más la atención del público― dijo con un profundo suspiro del fondo de su alma.

―Se forman parejas en todo momento, Hermione. Tal vez estemos exagerando la situación y dándole, dándonos, mucha más importancia de la que tiene en realidad― Hermione le dedicó una mirada de completa incredulidad―. Sí, cierto. Esperemos que el torneo sea fiel a su historia― incredulidad y sorpresa se reflejaron en el rostro de Hermione y Malfoy supo que se había pasado―. No digo que muera alguien sino que retengan el interés de la gente, y con Potter participando estoy seguro de que lo harán.

―No bromees sobre algo así, Draco. Oh― Malfoy miró para ella―. Estamos a un pasillo de mi sala común.

Se notaban sus nervios y estaba claro que no estaba muy segura de si quería que lo suyo se supiera de boca de la Dama Gorda pues de seguro que todo el castillo estaría al tanto antes de que llegase hasta su cama.

―No tiene que ser ahora mismo― le aseguró Malfoy liberándola de su abrazo pero cogiéndola de la mano una última vez ofreciéndole un ligero apretón de confianza.

―Gracias, Draco. De saberse ahora no me dejarían dormir― se defendió Hermione con una diminuta sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Sus labios.

―Y hablando de dormir― dijo Malfoy antes de besarla el tiempo necesario para que Hermione no pudiera evitar un gemido de placer que significó el fin de dicho beso―. Que tengas dulces sueños, Hermione.

Mucho más que dulces. O eso es lo que te anunciaban las mejillas encendidas de Hermione.

―Buenas noches, Draco.

En un momento se dispuso a caminar hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda pero apenas dio un par de pasos que se detuvo volviéndose hacia Malfoy. Y le devolvió el beso cortándolo antes de que el Slytherin fuera del todo consciente de este inesperado beso. Sin decir nada más apuró el paso tratando de poner distancia entre los dos. Se habían besado con mucha más intensidad pero gestos como estos la podían llegar a turbar con mucha más facilidad. Así de complicada resultaba ser Hermione.

―Buenas noches, Hermione― susurró Malfoy en el pasillo solitario.

Esa noche Hermione tardó un rato en poder dormirse, y no era por motivos agradables, sino porque había algo en el tono de Malfoy, al final cuando hablaba de que su relación se hiciera pública. Era como si tuviera algo planeado para llevar a cabo y dejar bien claro que ahora eran pareja y que les daba completamente igual lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ello. No es que Hermione temiera lo que pudieran o dejaran de pensar sobre ella, sobre ellos dos, pero es que había maneras y _maneras_ para hacerlo y temía que, hablando de Malfoy, este decidiera tomar un camino de lo más directo y accidentado, por algún motivo.

_Estás exagerando, Hermione. Tampoco es que vaya a anunciarlo en la portada de "El Profeta" o algo parecido… en ese caso me conformaría con "El Quisquilloso" porque nadie tomaría en serio la noticia._

Consciente de que lo único que lograría con todo esto era no poder dormir sus horas necesarias Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de desconectar pero la presencia de Malfoy, y sus besos, era demasiada intensa para poder pasarla por alto y por ello mismo decidió dejarse llevar.

―Dulces sueños, Hermione― susurró para sí misma.

Con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios la joven Gryffindor se durmió…

… al día siguiente se despertó en lo que parecía que se convertiría en una pesadilla pero, finalmente, fue todo un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Quién iba a poder imaginarse que un desayuno en Hogwarts pudiera llegar a ser algo tan profundo, interesante y sorprendente sin no llegar a tener que tocar la comida? De seguro que Ron no lo habría llegado a pensar en toda su vida pues, ¿qué es un desayuno sin comida? Tiempo desperdiciado.

El camino hasta el comedor fue pasado, sin poder evitarlo, escuchando como sus compañeras hablaban sobre lo que hicieron durante el baile e incluso, algunas de ellas, a su término. Y aunque Hermione tenía información, en palabras de Lavender y Parvati "de lo más jugosa", no pensaba en airearla por ahí ya que eran dos en esta pareja y debían hablar sobre cómo actuar con todo esto de estar juntos saliendo.

Si supiera la que se le venía encima.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba de lo más completito y, a pesar de ello, no daba la impresión de que hubiera falta de sitio incluso contando que, además de los alumnos de Hogwarts, tenían a los alumnos invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons sentados a las mesas. Lo que quería decir que había mucho más público de lo que habría sido habitual cualquier otro año en el que Hogwarts no fuera la sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Al llegar al comedor, casi teniendo que hacer oídos sordos sobre lo que le estaban diciendo sus amigas, dudó en donde sentarse pues no se había olvidado de la actitud por parte de Ron con respecto al hecho de que hubiera ido con Krum al baile, y la poca defensa que hizo Harry a favor de ella. Por cierto que al saludar a Krum recibió una réplica amable de su parte dejando bien claro que entendió lo que le explicó anoche sobre su comportamiento. Pero el día aún iba a sorprenderla más cuando al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor la recibió un excesivamente contento y sonriente Ron que casi la obligó a sentarse con ellos. La respuesta a su actitud llegó casi al instante al lograr decirle, entre risas, que había oído acerca de lo sucedido entre Krum y ella cuando lo abandonó en el baile. Solamente Ron podía llegar a pensar que todo lo sucedido fue algo hecho a propósito para burlarse y humillar a un rival de Harry. Hermione ya estaba esperando que dentro de poco le llegase a echar en cara haberle hecho eso a su héroe deportivo. Como si ya lo estuviera viendo y escuchando.

Entonces llegó el correo. Y Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando, además de su ejemplar del Profeta, le llegó un sobre con, solamente, su nombre escrito en el anverso. Mucho más extraño fue el abrirlo para solamente encontrarse con una diminuta hoja que llevaba un mensaje de lo más nimio.

**"¿Sabes cantar?"**

Debería estar mucho más confusa pero no era Hermione Granger solamente por nombre sino que también conllevaba su inteligencia por lo que no tardó nada en comprender lo que sucedía… y lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Que tras la pregunta aparecieran unas palabras sentenciadoras no hacía nada más que apuntillar lo que ya había dado por supuesto.

**"We´re Not Gonna Take It"**

Estaba en una pesadilla y temía que no fuera ser capaz de despertarse.

Por mucho que negase para sí misma, y a pesar del ensordecer sonido que hacían sus latidos al golpear contra su pecho, en una pesadilla no puedes hacer nada salvo desear despertarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

_We're not gonna take it_

La primera frase la cantó sentado a la mesa por lo que no muchos, solamente los más cercanos, se enteraron del comienzo, pero luego las reacciones fueron imparables.

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

Ron estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando vio a Malfoy en pie cantando, y eso que estaba reciente cuando cantó anoche… tal vez por eso mismo tuvo esta reacción.

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

¿Es qué no había sido suficientemente buena durante estos años para que algo pudiera llegar a suceder y así salvarla de tener que vivir este momento? Por lo menos se sabía la letra de esta canción aunque, en gran parte, eso era más bien algo malo que bueno puesto que no podía quedarse sentada e ignorar a Malfoy y su insensata manera de decirle al mundo entero, porque de seguro que todo el mundo iba a enterarse luego de esta _actuación_, que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban juntos y les importaba bien poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ello. Visto de esa forma estaba bien pero… ¡las maneras!

Diabólica sonrisa por parte de Malfoy que no lograba sino debilitarle las piernas a Hermione. Estaba condenada, feliz por ello pero condenada.

_We've got the right to choose and_

_There ain't no way we'll lose it_

_This is our life, this is our song_

No podía asegurar quien estaba más sorprendido con todo esto. Si ella, aunque tuviera una mínima idea de lo que se avecinaba, o el resto de sus compañeros y profesores que se encontraban aún más sorprendidos que como lo estuvieron los que anoche ya tuvieron su primera muestra de las dotes como cantante por parte de Malfoy. Claro que la sorpresa para Hermione se debía, sobre todo, por la manera en que aquellos ojos acerados se clavaron en ella instándole a tomar la palabra.

_¡UN MOMENTO! ¿AHORA MISMO? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser a capela? _Sí, vale, de seguro que no iba a poder poner música a esto pero facilitaría mucho las cosas. Por lo menos en opinión de Hermione ya que la música distraería lo suficiente de lo que estaban haciendo. _Claro, como si vernos cantando a dúo pudiera ser minimizado de alguna forma._

Cuando todo esto acabase iban a tener algo más que dos palabras entre ellos porque esto no podía definirse de otra forma que de una emboscada. Ahora que no se fuera a quedar afónica.

_We'll fight the powers that be just_

Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y fue ese pensamiento el que se esfumó al poco de surgir porque Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que centrarse en Malfoy y en la canción. Ni siquiera se percató de cómo a Ron se le cayó el trozo de pastel de calabaza que estaba a punto de devorar para luego golpear con la mandíbula en la mesa cuando se le desencajó por la pura incredulidad de lo que estaba presenciando, y escuchando. A Hermione cantando junto a Malfoy.

_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

Por lo menos no estaba desafinando como había temido que le sucediera a causa del imprevisto y los obvios nervios por toda esta situación. Situación que, una vez acabada, le iba a recriminar a Malfoy por haberla involucrada sin avisar.

_You don't know us, you don't belong_

Ahora sí que todos estaban más allá de la sorpresa inicial porque una cosa era que Malfoy se soltase a cantar, aunque no fuera a traición en un escenario, si no que Hermione le acompañase por, aparentemente, voluntad propia. Incluso los alumnos de los otros dos colegios de magia se mostraban del todo sorprendidos por el inesperado acontecimiento que estaban viviendo y que, por las caras que ponían los de Hogwarts, estaba claro que no era algo que sucediera de manera habitual. Y que con cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de la Gryffindor se fuera soltando cada vez más y se sintiera más libre de expresar, con esta canción, lo que Malfoy y ella sentían de corazón. Había acertado de lleno con la canción y lo que con ella podían expresar y no era la única que se había percatado del posible doble sentido porque ahora todos miraban, alternativamente, a Malfoy y a ella con obvia confusión e incredulidad. No se les podía culpar por ello, ¿verdad?

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

Por lo menos el estribillo lo cantarían juntos para hacer más difícil a los demás la decisión de en quien de los dos centrar sus atónitas miradas. Aunque sí estaba claro que provocaban multitud de murmullos conspiradores entre los alumnos. Parecía ser, como era de esperarse aunque fuera de lo más estereotipado el señalarlo, que las chicas eran las que encontraban más interesante esta actuación a dúo.

_Oh you're so condescending_

_Your gall is never ending_

_We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

Hermione se había adelantado para cantar ella esta parte porque sentía que le iba bien dirigida para Malfoy pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que se le venía encima con la siguiente y que sería cantada por Malfoy. No siempre se puede ganar, ¿verdad? Y donde las dan…

_Your life is trite and jaded_

_Boring and confiscated_

_If that's your best, your best won't do_

Por alguna razón la situación actual cogió por sorpresa a Hermione ya que, de improviso, Malfoy se encontraba muy cerca, delante de ella casi permitiéndole tocarle, y hacerlo con sus labios era su primera opción. Sin percatarse se habían ido moviendo de manera simétrica y pareja a lo largo de sus mesas para acabar en frente de las mismas donde fueron acercándose paso a paso para acabar en esta situación actual.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Por lo menos Malfoy no la había dejado sola con esta parte y sí, había sido todo lo que había esperado que fuera escucharle hacer algo semejante.

_We're right, yeah_

_We're free, yeah_

_We'll fight, yeah_

_You'll see, yeah_

La última parte fue dicha por Hermione con cierta dureza por su parte y dirigida a todos en general y a nadie en concreto pero dejando bien clara su postura. Estaban juntos y nadie lo podría impedir. ¿Tal vez por eso le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, aunque directa, a la zona en donde se encontraban Harry y Ron?

―Esto es una pesadilla― murmuraba Ron sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo―. Preferiría a Krum… por lo menos es un jugador de quidditch famoso y podría obsequiarnos con multitud de regalos.

Ginny no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Por parte de su hermano, por supuesto.

―Asúmelo, Ron. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo digan? ¿Con una canción? Pues eso mismo ya lo tienes en vivo y en directo― Ginny se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ahora solamente tenía que tener el valor para poner su propia vida amorosa en buen término aunque eso es más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo. _No hay suficientes canciones en el mundo para lograrlo._

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

Hermione no pudo si no estremecerse cuando Malfoy le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano para acto seguido girarla y así poder copar su rostro en ella. No es que no lo disfrutase, sería la mayor mentira que pudiera decir, pero estas caricias la podían poner en un aprieto ahora mismo porque no sería nada extraño el que la distrajera lo suficiente para olvidarse de la letra de la canción… por mucho que solamente quedase repetir estribillos. Ambos parecían perdidos el uno en el otro y la mayoría empezaba a sospechar que la canción había terminado ahí mismo. Para nada.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We're right, yeah_

_We're free, yeah_

_We'll fight, yeah_

_You'll see, yeah_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

Ahora el estribillo era cantado solamente por Hermione mientras que Malfoy se dedicaba a ofrecer unas indirectas de lo más directas al mundo en general y a los presentes en particular… bueno, hasta la última de sus frases que le dirigió directamente a Hermione jugando con su corbata y dirigiéndole una mirada que derretía la voluntad más fuerte.

_We're not gonna take it_

_**No!**_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_**Just you try and make us**_

_We're not gonna take it_

_**Come on**_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_**You´re all worthless and weak**_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_**Now drop and give me twenty**_

_We're not gonna take it_

_**A pledge pin**_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_**Oh you on your uniform**_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

Las caricias dieron paso a acciones mucho más directas, y húmedas, cuando el imposible dúo de Gryffindor y Slytherin se fundieron en un sentido y apasionado beso que dejó sin aire en todo el Gran Comedor. Algo supuesto por la manera en que todos los presentes parecieron coger aire de una sola vez.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos e invencibles.

―Por cierto, y para los que no son capaces de leer entre líneas― aquí Malfoy les dirigió una mirada directa a Harry y Ron mientras sonreía arrogantemente―, esto quiere decir que Hermione y yo somos, oficialmente, pareja, ¿o prefieres que diga novios?― le preguntó a una más que nerviosa Hermione.

―A la práctica es lo mismo― susurró más para ellos que para los demás.

No podía evitar encontrar de lo más adorable la actitud de Hermione.

―¿Por qué tan tímida de pronto, Hermione?

―Estamos dando la nota aquí de pie en medio del comedor― le respondió con la intención de regresar a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

―¿No hay beso de despedida?― su tono descaradamente provocador.

Hermione no podía evitar rememorar lo bien que se sintió… cuando le cruzó la cara el año pasado. Curioso momento para recordar algo semejante.

―Estás tentando tu suerte, Draco― le dijo entre dientes sin poder evitar mirar de reojo para las mesas.

―Ese soy yo, ¿verdad? Un tentador.

Tan cierto como sonaba. Pero Hermione no le iba dejar marcharse tan fácilmente. ¿Quería un beso? Ella le daría un beso. Tranquilizándose, para mantener su respiración bajo control, Hermione regresó frente a Malfoy, quedándose al alcance de sus labios.

―¿Un beso y puedo regresar a desayunar?

―Si es que no te quedas saciada claro que puedes.

Como le estaba picando la palma de la mano en estos momentos pero, por muy satisfactorio que pudiera parecer una nueva, y sonora, bofetada Hermione tenía en mente algo mucho más _impactante_ para ofrecerle como venganza.

―Un beso― le dijo antes de alzar su rostro, y ponerse de puntillas lo necesario, para alcanzar su objetivo y así poder darle un beso… en la punta de su nariz―. Listo, ¿contento ahora, Draco?― preguntó con tono burlón mientras lo acompañaba de unos ligeros cachetes en la mejilla del Slytherin. Sí, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de tocarle la cara aunque fuera de una manera mucho más pacífica.

Hermione regresó a su asiento con una satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios y acompañada por la risa de los presente en el comedor. Malfoy se quedó allí plantado con su vista clavada en la figura de Hermione sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

―Me parece que le has roto― fue lo primero que le dijo Ginny cuando Hermione se sentó a la mesa.

La castaña vio para el petrificado Malfoy allí de pie sin moverse y no pudo evitar un suspiro afectuoso mientras sus ojos resplandecían con cierto brillo particular.

―No hay problema pues sé muy bien lo que hacer para arreglarle.

―A no ser que con eso acabes por rematarlo― sugirió Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar el ruborizarse. Bueno, sí sabía muy bien el motivo de sus calores.

_Draco._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**Fin**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El giro de los acontecimientos y lo que no concuerda con lo escrito en sus libros es obra de mi parte… y del sentido general de millones de quienes habrían preferido que se hubiera atrevido a ser más sincera con el Dramione. Por supuesto que, como eso no sucedió, vemos **ooc** a un Draco que no se comporta como un maldito déspota pero eso no quiere decir que no pudiera ser si no que Rowling no se decidió a prestarle más atención pero para eso estamos nosotros por aquí. Y sí, por muy raro que parezca, ¿a quién le ha podido disgustar leer como cantaba Draco? Luego el que se le añada Hermione es _"the icing on the cake"_, expresión que me encanta por algún motivo -.-U Imaginarlos y mantenerse en su sano juicio es una misión del todo imposible más que improbable.

**Disclaimer: "We´re Not Gonna Take It"** es una canción escrita por Dee Snider, vocalista de Twisted Sister, y producida por Tom Werman.


End file.
